Half-Gnolls (Gnoll/Human)
Half-Gnolls (Gnoll/Human) Formed from unions between humans and gnolls, half-gnolls are viewed with loathing by both parental societies. In many gnoll cultures, human slaves are to be used for two things: work and food. To use them for pleasure disgusts even these savage creatures. In a few cases, half-gnolls can find a place amongst a culture, but in most cases, it is only after moving through a great number of other cultures to find an accepting place. In addition to the facts of their lineage, their looks further contribute to the chagrin expressed by other races. They have a grab bag of human and gnoll traits, with even siblings in the same litter having different characteristics. Lengthy arms, short fur (possibly in patches), tufted tails, canine legs, and hyena-like heads are all possible traits. Their digestive ability is in many cases closer to that of the gnoll parent, enabling them to ingest even raw meat with little risk of illness. Many half-gnolls struggle with bestial instincts. As such, many are well suited for occupations where they can work physically. Even half-gnolls with twisted appearances still enjoy a good workout. Due to their bestial natures, they often grow bored if limited to one occupation and will move onto another with only a moment’s notice. Many find that after their instincts have run their course, their minds become remarkably clear. However, if half-gnolls do not occasionally indulge in savagery and restrain their base urges, it may frustrate them and create an emotional debt that may never be resolved. The more well known half-gnolls are those that take advantage of their own odd aspects. As grand performers, grizzled mercenaries, fell witches, or devout priests, half-gnolls’ true callings can take them by surprise. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Half-gnolls gain +2 to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Half-gnolls are Medium sized creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Half-gnolls are humanoids with the gnoll and human subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Half-gnolls count as both gnolls and humans for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Half-gnolls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Keen Senses: Half-gnolls gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks. * Darkvision: Half-gnolls can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Pack Hunter: Half-gnolls and any allies they flank a creature with gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls against that flanked creature. * Chuckle: Half-gnolls’ unnerving laughs range between animal and human in a way that sets others’ nerves on end. As a swift action, half-gnolls can direct a chuckle at one creature within 30 feet. If the half-gnoll makes a successful Intimidate check or produces a fear effect targeting that creature in the same turn, any penalties to saving throws granted by the bestowed shaken, frightened, or panicked condition on that creature increase by -1. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. * Drifter: Half-gnolls gain many life experiences through pursuing a number of occupations. They can make Knowledge (local) checks untrained and treat Survival as a class skill. Half-gnolls gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. * Languages: Half-gnolls begin play speaking Common and Gnoll. Half-gnolls with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (expect secret languages, such as Druidic). Alternate Racial Traits * Manic: Half-gnolls have an anticipation of violence that drives them into an eager panic. During a surprise round or before making an attack, as a swift action, half-gnolls may snicker madly to themselves. Doing so grants a +1 morale bonus on saves against fear until the start of the half-gnoll’s next turn. If the half-gnoll makes a successful attack before the end of his turn against any creature, he gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC and the bonus on morale saves against fear increases to +2 until the start of his next turn. On a successful critical hit, the dodge bonus to AC is increased a +2. This bonus does not stack with itself. This replaces the chuckle racial trait. * Team Player: Half-gnolls can show surprising determination when working with other creatures towards a common goal. When the half-gnoll uses aid another, readies an action to go off when an ally’s action does, or has an ally’s readied action trigger off of one of the half-gnoll’s actions, both the half-gnoll and that ally gain a +1 bonus on any d20 rolls tied to the actions. This only applies to a single action (i.e. not all the attacks in a full attack action would gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls). This replaces the pack hunter racial trait. * Savage: Not all half-gnolls choose to stay in society. Half-gnolls gain a +2 bonus on Survival checks and always treat it as a class skill. They also gain a +2 bonus on saves against disease or ingested poison. This replaces the drifter racial trait. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids